Best Friends and Boyfriends one shot
by Alone234
Summary: Derek's mom and Casey's mom met while they were in labor. They had a newborn on the same day Derek and Casey. Derek and Casey have been friends ever since. Now that Casey has a boyfirend, will Derek's feelings for his best friend change?


a.n: This is for the contest

* * *

"Derek I cannot believe you said that to her especially on the first date, if it had been me, I would have laughed." Casey said taking her jacket off and putting it on the hanger. She had just gotten back from dinner with her best friend.

"Well, Casey you've known me how many years, 13 years right?" Derek asked putting his coat next to hers on the hook.

"How about 15 years dumbass?" Casey replied

"Oh yeah the years just go by so fast you know with you always talking, it's like I'm not even here. Always in my own world" Derek said like a smart ass.

"Oh no you didn't !" Casey said pushing him in the chest.

"Oh yes I did girl friend." Derek said pushing her back.

"Okay then lets repeat 2 years back when I totally kicked your ass at wrestling." Casey said getting ready to throw down.

"Are you okay? That was 2 years ago and I was 12 not even developed. I am now a full grown teenage boy with hard rock abs Case. You're just a two legged freak with a big chest." Derek said getting ready for the fight. Casey smirked and was about to kick her best friend in the mouth. She wasn't really "trying" to kill him. Just hurt him a bit like they did before. See, 2 years ago Derek tried to pull a jackass move like that and insulted her when she was about to go on her first date with a kid named Randy. Casey punched him and they wrestled on the floor. Afterwards they laughed and would give each other hug saying how much they loved each other. That always happened.

Casey rammed into Derek's waist making him crash on the floor. She dominated him getting on top and was trying to hold him down. Surprisingly to her he easily lifted her up off him and rolled over on top of her with her arms pinned up over her head. He came close his head hovering over her head. Then the front door opened and Nora Casey's mom walked through.

"Ah, Derek nice to see you over you guys wrestling again?" Nora asked. Derek got off Casey and held out his hand out to lift her. When she was up she ran over to her mom and gives her a huge hug.

"Derek, I'm practically your mother you come over here and give me a hug too." Nora said. Derek couldn't resist and he came over and the three of them came in for a group hug.

"Can you guys believe that you have been best friends since before you were born?" Nora asked.

"Here we go again, come on mom do we have to hear the story again?" Casey asked. Nora disregarded the complaint and continued the story. Derek and Casey took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"Well Casey I was in labor with you in the hospital. Your father was running late and I was there all alone. The room was huge and there was a bed next to mine that was empty. I couldn't handle being all alone with no support. That's when the nurse came in with your mom Derek and set her up next to me. Your mom and I just started talking right after that. We were both alone and our husbands were running late. We hit it off and you and Derek were born on the same day." Nora replied

"But I'm older, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Casey sung

"O you little-" Derek exclaimed

"Not too rough guys, I'll be upstairs laying down good night." Nora said. She knew that WWE was about to take place in her living room. She was not going to be in the middle of it. As she was on her way upstairs she looked back at Derek who lunged for Casey.

"Kids." She said to herself. "One of these days I tell you Derek's gonna tell Casey how he's been feeling for the longest time."

"Yeah you might be older but I'm stronger than you!" Derek shouted as they wrestled.

"Oh yeah, you might be stronger but I'm better looking" Casey said dominating over Derek.

"Oh sister you wish. I get more dates than a toilet seat gets ass." Derek said now dominating over Casey. Just then the phone started to ring. They were both panting. Casey mashed him in the face and he fell off of her and went over to the phone. It was Sam, one of Derek's friends.

"Hey you want to talk to Derek?" Casey asked. Sam stuttered out a no. He was trying to form a question but it wasn't coming out right. It was like he was shy.

"Um Case do you wan to…go out sometime, maybe Friday? We can see a movie." Sam said. Derek noticed Casey's reaction on the phone. She looked sort of creeped out then she started smiling.

"Yeah definitely I can go. Alright see you Friday." Casey said before hanging up the phone. She smiled to herself. It's been a while since she's been on a date. It's always her and Derek every weekend, no, everyday. He'd sleepover they'd go out to dinner or the movies or the mall and hang out. Derek always goes out on dates but for some reason every time she tells Derek that she likes someone Derek says that he'll handle it then the person never looks at her again. So she trusts Derek. He's practically her brother. If they don't respond then it's their loss.

"Ms. Spacey are you going to tell me who it was?" Derek asked sitting in the recliner.

"Nope." Casey said smiling. She wanted to mess with him.

"Come one who was it, it was probably one of my friends because you asked if they wanted to speak to me, so tell me who it was." Derek said getting impatient.

"Umm let me think about it…No!" Casey said smiling.

"Fine I don't want to know." Derek said relaxing in the chair. He looked over at his best friend who was cheesing so hard it looked like her face was going to break. He had to know. "On second thought tell me." Derek pleaded. She simply got up rubbed his head and veered to the stairs to go to her room.

After she took a shower she went down stairs and made sure the door was locked and all the lights were turned off. She expected Derek to still be there but he wasn't. She made her way upstairs and in her room and there Derek was about to get in her bed.

"You sleeping over I guess?" She asked

"Yeah Amy and I have been getting in fights." Derek replied

"Since when are you calling your mom by her first name?" Casey asked.

"Since she said that she wanted to marry some guy named George. He's a lawyer. You know I just can't see her marrying anyone else except my dad. I know he died like 5 years ago but it still hurts." Derek said. Casey knew her friend very well. She remembered the day that Derek's dad died. It was also the day that Derek kissed her.

Derek had walked through her door fuming with anger. His dad was throwing fits at Derek about not doing his chores, and then Derek told his dad that he hated him and wished that he died. Derek didn't mean to say that he hated his dad, he was just stressed. Even though they were only 10, Casey had her friends back. She talked to him and she held him. Then out of no where Derek kissed her. IT was their first kiss and it was totally awkward. So they told each other that they would never go there again. At Casey's house right after the kiss the phone rang and it was Derek's mom saying that his dad died in a car crash. Casey and Derek had been even closer since then, So getting in the bed with him was a no biggie.

"Your mom is a smart woman she knows what she's doing trust me." Casey said folding back the covers. Derek was the first in the bed. She walked over to her dresser and took out something else to wear her sweat pants were getting a little too hot.

"You know the drill Der, no peeking." Casey said with out turning around. Derek was a guy he never listened to her who would? She decided to just leave her tank top and put on some short boy shorts then got in the bed turning off the light.

"Goodnight Derek," She said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too Casey, now are you going to tell me who and what is happening on Friday?" Derek asked. Casey turned over and nestled her face in the pillow closing her eyes.

"I'm going on a date with your friend Sam on Friday. He's picking me up at 7 now go to sleep we got that science test tomorrow." Casey said half sleeping

"What? Wait Sam asked you out without asking me? I can't believe he would do something like that, that little back stabbing-"

"Derek calm down Sam is cool. And you are not going to say anything to him okay?" Casey exclaimed

"I don't want you to go." Derek said.

Casey got up and turned on her light beside the bed. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to go Sam is not good enough for you."

"Derek according to you nobody is good enough for me. Every time I like a guy you go and talked to him then after you say he's not good enough for me. I haven't gone on a date since I was 14 and we are turning 16 next week." She said glaring at him.

"Come one lets not talk about this." Derek explained

"No, you wanted to talk about it lets do it now. What is your deal Derek? Why can't I date anyone? You are like being that overprotecting brother over here." Casey said.

"Look, I just don't trust the guy okay? I'm trying to look out for you Casey. I'm a guy I know what I think…now you're definitely not going anywhere near a guy. I know I can be the most perverted guy on planet earth and there are guys a lot worse than me and you know this Casey. You heard what I said to Ashley the other day." Derek said.

"Wow, now I'm definitely going on a date with him." Casey said turning off her light and drifting off the sleep.

"Case? No you're not…Casey…Cas-ey!" Derek repeated and repeated. He looked over her and saw her fast asleep. He sighed at stared at her sleeping. He tried not to think about her and just attempted to sleep.

It was Friday, the days moved so fast. And everyday Derek would just repeat the word 'No'.

Flashback

* * *

_The phone was ringing and Casey picked it up. _

_"Hello this is Casey." _

_"NO!" _

_"Derek stop being such a dork I'm going to do it" And hung up on him._

* * *

Casey was up in her room trying to find what she was going to wear. She settled for a red tank top and a short jean mini skirt and she curled her hair. She was on her way downstairs when the door opened and Derek walked in but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Then an hour 5 seconds later Sam had walked in with flowers in his hands and stopped to see the beauty of Casey. Casey finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was weirded out.

"Case, can I have a word with you for a second?" Derek asked. He grabbed her and yanked her into the dining room.

"What do you want now," Casey asked.

"I have something important to tell you." He said staring in her eyes. Then he saw the happy look in her eyes. She was so happy to be going on a date that he couldn't do it, not yet. "You know what, forget it just go and have a great time kiddo." He said and then hugged her. He watched her disappear through the door with Derek and decided to make himself a sandwich. Nora had come down stairs.

"Derek did Casey leave with Sam already?" Nora asked. "Oh is that a turkey sandwich, you mind making another for me?"

"Yeah, I'll make one for you." He reached in the sandwich bag and took out two more pieces of bread. "Yeah and Casey left with _Sam." _

"So when are you going to tell Casey you like her… _Derek_." Nora asked

"Umm, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Dude…You've liked her ever since you were born. And between you and me I think you and Casey would make the perfect couple."

"Wow, wow, wow mom, what are you talking about I do _not _like Casey," Derek said.

He handed over the sandwich that he made for her and they ate it together.

"Well I think you should tell her."

"Why does she like me or something? Has she said anything?" Derek asked

"Not recently but I'm sure everything is fine and that she wont be liking this Sam guy very long. I think they first time you guys are alone you should tell her. And thanks for the sandwich." She said kissing him on the head, then retired up the stairs. About two hours later Casey came in through the door. Derek was still on the couch watching Mind of Mencia on Comedy Central.

"So how was the date ?" Derek asked.

"It was okay Sam was pretty nice."

"So did you kiss him?" Derek asked

"It's so none of your business but yes I did." She said. "SO are you sleeping over tonight?"

"Nah, I promised Edwin I'd help him with something."

"Wait what you needed to tell me something. You said that you wanted to talk to me about something important." Casey said.

"Oh no it was nothing so I'll see you in homeroom tomorrow sis, bye." He didn't even give her a goodnight kiss like he usually does. And he never calls her sis. Casey went up into her room and sat down. _Wait is it possible that Derek likes me? He's been acting strange. Nah, he likes this girl at school. But what if he does? Nah_

At Derek's house

Derek came in his room and slammed the door. He couldn't get Casey out of his mind. Why was he thinking this way? He really never liked her before…so he thought. And Nora just made everything make sense why he lied to Casey about the guys that she liked. Because he…he… he was in love with his best friend! He crashed down on his bed and Edwin came in.

"What's the problem bro?" Edwin asked sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I have this problem, I like someone and I'm kind of… forget it your a child." He said

"Nah you can talk to me, I'm not a kid I'm 13. I've had girlfriends come on bro." Edwin pleaded.

"Fine…I like this girl and I can't tell her that I like her because she would totally freak out and she's the only one that I have it would just make everything awkward." Derek added.

"Wait! Derek. Don't tell me you like-"

"Ed, if you tell anyone about this I'll rip out your bowel…and eat it for breakfast." Derek threatened.

"Oh, My, God, I cannot believe you like Casey!" Edwin shouted Derek didn't like hearing it out loud he threw himself back on his bed.

"What do I do?" Derek asked

"You tell her, set up a regular get together at her house, make it special and just tell her." Edwin said simply.

Derek shot up straight, he had the perfect idea. "Edwin my man, you are a friggen genius. Pass me the phone then get out." Derek said. When he got the phone he called Casey.

"Hello"

"Hey Case"

"Oh hey Derek, guess what Sam and I are…official. He called me."

"You mean you guys are…dating now?"

"Yep aren't you happy for me, I mean I know he's your friend but you know."

Derek was discouraged but he knew that he had to do this.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow I want you to help me with something." Casey said.

"Um, I'm not sure; I don't want your _boyfriend_ to be there."

"Don't worry Derek he won't be there its all okay." Casey said.

"Fine see you tomorrow, at 5" Derek said then hung up.

Derek planned out everything in his mind, he was going to be so romantic. He was going to sweep Casey off of her feet and tell her how much he loved her. She was in school by her locker Sam had just left.

"Derek I have to tell you about tonight." Casey said looking down

"You better not cancel on me hotcakes," Derek said.

Casey didn't want to tell him that Sam was coming over. So she just disregarded it. "Nothing just forget about it, we're still on.

Later that night Sam came over early at around 4:30. They were sitting on the couch talking and watching TV together. She wanted to get him out the house before Derek showed up. She knew that Derek was always late for everything so she could tell Sam to get out at like 5:10. It was getting close to 5 and Casey was freaking out. She didn't want Derek to come in. She was in the middle of her thoughts when Sam leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was quite pleasant and she didn't resist it. The door opened and someone was standing there. Casey parted from Sam and looked up to see Derek standing there sullen.

"Casey, you said that he wasn't…I'm hungry." He said then rushed into the kitchen. He felt as if he was going to hurl. Casey doesn't want this, she doesn't want this. What am I going to do? I lost my dad, I'm fighting with my mom, she's marrying some loser named George and the one girl that I finally realized my love for doesn't love me. Derek saw Casey rushing over to him.

"Derek I'm sorr-"

"Shut up; just shut the fuck up Casey. I can't take it okay! I love…" He stopped in his sentence and stormed past Sam and into the night. Casey followed after him and saw him running down the street. It was going to take her no time to catch up to him and when she did she grabbed his arm.

"Derek what is wrong with you?" Casey asked concerned.

"Nothing just leave me alone!" Derek shouted

"Wow, it almost seems like I'm losing my best friend." Casey said. He couldn't bare looking at her. He looked down at his shoes trying to make it seem like she didn't have to listen to anything that she said.

"Derek, you're not bothered by Sam and I are you?" Casey asked. That's when Derek looked up at her like he was going to answer but put his head down.

"Derek…do you actually like me?" Casey asked. Derek lifted his head up to look at her, he was crying.

"No, I don't like you." Derek said. Casey was quite let down when he said. She actually considered last night that if Derek had liked her, she's give him a chance, but I guess there's something else wrong with him.

"I don't like you I never did…I love you." Derek finally said. Then Casey did something that changed their lives forever. Fate worked that night. Casey kissed him. She didn't know why she kissed him but she did. As soon as they broke apart Casey got a flash of what her life could be like, with Derek. It was love. Every thought was love. It was as if he put some love spell on her with a dimple kiss.

"I love you too Derek." Casey said kissing him again.

Derek's mother and Casey's mother knew that when they first met they'd hit it off, they felt like sisters. They knew the fate of their children. They got the vision that they saw that they were going to become sisters. The future lied in their stomachs. This day, the day that Derek and Casey found love for each other is the day that they saw.


End file.
